Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication, and more particularly to techniques for signaling a transmit power headroom in a control field.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN) such as a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) (i.e., IEEE 802.11) network, may include a wireless host that may communicate with a number of wireless stations or mobile devices. The wireless host (e.g., a wireless station such as an access point (AP) station, a soft AP station, or a small cell) may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a wireless station (STA) to communicate via the network (or enable a STA to communicate with other devices or wireless stations coupled to the wireless host). A wireless station may communicate with a wireless host bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a wireless station may communicate with an associated wireless host via a downlink (DL) and an uplink (UL). The DL (or forward link) may be a communication link that carries communications from the wireless host to the wireless station, and the UL (or reverse link) may be a communication link that carries communications from the wireless station to the wireless host.
When communicating with a wireless station, a wireless host may determine parameters of the communications between the wireless host and the wireless station. These parameters may include, for example, a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) for a downlink and/or an uplink.